lordsandknightsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bündnis
JedEr SpielerIn kann ein Bündnis gründen. Ein Bündnis ist bei Lords & Knights ein dauerhafter Zusammenschluss von mehreren SpielerInnen. Allianz, Allianzen = Bündnisse von bis zu 250 SpielerInnen, die sich zum gegenseitigen militärischen und ökonomischen Nutzen zusammenschließen. Allianzen, Bündnisse sind von zentraler Bedeutung für die Strategie im Spiel. Manche nennen erst den Zusammenschluss von mehreren Bündnissen eine Allianz. Da muss in verschiedenen Servern drauf geachtet werden. Die andere Möglichkeit: Um Mitglied in einem vorhandenen Bündis zu werden, braucht mensch zunächst eine Einladung von einem Bündnis. Am besten sendet mensch einem Mitglied eine Nachricht und bittet um eine Einladung. Oft steht bei der Allianzbeschreibung, wer "EinladungsministerIn" des Bundes ist und wie mensch sich an ihn wendet. Meist unterwirft sich mensch mit dem Eintritt den evtl. strengen Regeln des Bundes und kann nur unter ganz bestimmten Bedingungen im Spiel wieder austreten. Vorsicht ! Das kann quasi ein Knebelvertrag sein. Bündnis gründen bei [[Inhaltsregister | Lords & Knights]] Wie Bündnis gründet mensch ein Bündnis bei LaK ? Antw.: Der Bündnis-Knopf in der Fußzeile des Bildschirms muss gewählt werden. Dort kann der Name für ein neues Bündnis eingegeben werden. Evtl. muss das alte Bündnis verlassen werden (wechseln?) ! Erst dann … Go to the 'Alliance' tab at the bottom of the screen. If you aren't already in an alliance, you will be given an option to enter a name for the new alliance you wish to create. Bekannte Bündnisse bei [[Inhaltsregister | Lords & Knights]] *muster . *BRUDERSCHAFTSALLIANZ (Jedes Mitglied hat diese Zeichen vor dem Namen: ༒ ) * Cąʂıŋo★ℜǿуąl™ * * * Die Bruderschaft * Die Söldner * ����Durins Volk�� * Red & Black * * * Schwarze Garde * Vocare ad Regnum * Warriors * WeAre * Zwyrole __________ Strukturen Analog zu den Führungsgrundgebieten beim Militär (A1 bis A7) brauchen wachsende Bündnisse evtl. Verantwortliche für: * A1 – Personalwesen/Inneres, Öffentl.arbeit, Nachwuchsgewinnung und Personalersatz. Übung vor Einsätzen. * A2 – Diplomatie, Beurteilung der Feindlage, Spys, Nachrichtengewinnung und Aufklärung * A3 – Planung, Befehlsgebung und Führung laufender Operationen (hier werden die meist Kriegsminister genannt) Weblinks * mmmm _ Rechte, Ämter Es gibt die folgenden Rechte oder Ämter: * Ritter, Lady → Spieler einladen * Kardinal → Spieler entlassen * Richter → Forenmoderator * Kurier → Rundmail * Diplomat → Diplomatie * Heerführer → Bündnisgründer, Rechte ändern, Bündnis auflösen - deren Kennzeichen Folgende Zeichen, oder Symbol-Zeichen, dienen zur Erkennung von Amtsinhabern und werden in vielen Bünden nur von diesen verwendet: ::�� Bündnisleiter ::�� Stellvertreter ::�� Kriegsminister ::�� Aussenminister ::�� Innenminister ::�� Einladungsminister ::�� Forumsminister ::�� Reservationsminister ::�� Barone ::�� Rat der Weisen Folgende Sonderzeichen dienen zur Erkennung vom Standort auf der Übersichtskarte und sollen n vielen Bünden nur verwendet werden, wenn man seine Burgen in der entsprechenden Gegend hat: ::↖ = Nord West ::⬅ = West ::↙ = Süd West ::↗ = Nord Ost ::➡ = Ost ::↘ = Süd Ost Folgende Zeichen sind n vielen Bünden nicht gern gesehen und werden entfernt: * Schneller Ausbau, wenn Mensch Member in einer Ally ist. Kategorie:Bündnis Kategorie:Inhalt